Meme Overlord
Summary: Complete Overlord of All Memes! All Memetic Tier characters (and any character with "Memetic" in the Tier Name) are under his control (Does not apply to Ryukama, as his Creator Level status is too strong for Meme Overlord). Tier: Ultimate Memetic Name: Meme Overlord Origin: Was Created to Rule over ALL OF THE MEMES! Classification: Overlord of All That is Meme Powers and Abilities: Time Warping, Space Warping, Space-Time Warping, Reality Warping, Transformation (Has many forms, you see his main two forms on this page), Controlling All Memetic Characters, Meme Warping, Martial Arts, and anything the Memes can do. Attack Potency: Ultimate Memetic Striking Strength: Ultimate Memetic Lifting Strength: Irrelevant Durability: Ultimate Memetic Speed: Nigh-Omnipresent Memes are almost everywhere, so is he Stamina: Infinite Standard Equipment: Memes Intelligence: Nigh-Omniscient, '''knows everything about the Internet, Memes, The Meaning of Life, pretty much almost everything. '''Range: Near Infinite Weaknesses: Fighting Already controlled memes, Unstoppable Characters, and Vs Wiki/Joke-Battles Wiki Users with Joke Battles Wiki Pages Notable Techniques: 420 Blaze It: Shoots Fire 420 Times Hotter than the Sun Dropping the Mixtape: Makes a Fiery Explosion that can destroy a whole Omniverse, It's his most Powerful Attack Dank Memes Barrage: He Fires a bunch of Dank Memes at his Opponent with Precise Accuracy Roundhouse Kick: No Explanation Needed Hadouken!: We've all played/heard of Street Fighter, we know what this does Slappyface!: Slaps Opponent in the Face in a Classy Manner Another One: Clones ONE opponent he is fighting, and makes that Opponent fight his clone. This makes Meme Overlord Near Impossible to defeat in a 1v1 match. This technique drains a lot of Meme Overlord's Energy, Attack Potency, Durability, and Will to fight, shrinking him to the -1 Tier until the fight ends YOLO: Acknowledges that he and his opponents only live once, it's usually his last resort in the case that he has to plea for mercy. Despite his cat form, he does only have one life. Key to Success: Boosts his odds of winning a fight by giving the opponent life advice Notable Wins: Dat Boi Spongegar Chuck Norris Drake DJ Khaled Mr Popo Bruce Lee Weegee SANIC Donald Trump Pepe Hyper Saneegee God Grumpy Cat Rick Astley The Illuminati Pi Morgan Freeman Shia LaBeouf Shrek Memes Dragon Ball Super Fairy Tail The Holy Shonen Trio Weeaboos Undertale Fanboys Fangirls Billy Maze John Cena All Superman Incarnations Naruto (Wanked) Notable Losses: Pokémon Trainer Jacob (Because Markiplier was controlled by Jacob, Meme Overlord couldn't take control of Markiplier, so he used "Another One" cloning Markiplier and making Markiplier have to fight himself. That leaves Jacob and Yamcha to fight Meme Overlord, Yamcha prevailed, but BARELY, giving Pokémon Trainer Jacob the win). LordAizenSama (He beat Jacob,he beats Meme Overlord) (Also, it was as planned) Ryukama (Refer to ^^^^^^^^^^) thebluedash (Refer to ^^^^^^^^^^^) Pikablu (He outsmarted Meme Overlord) MLG Ike (Meme Overlord couldn't beat Friendship Potence) Arceus (Exaggerated and Wanked) (Well Duh, Arceus whoops everyone) Inconclusive Matches: Markiplier (Markiplier and Meme Overlord went 1v1 without Meme Overlord using "Another One", SSJ Markiplier is able to fight evenly with Meme Overlord) Category:Characters Category:Memetic tier Category:Super Memetic Tier Category:Transmemetic Characters Category:Infintely Memetic Category:Time Users Category:Space Users Category:Time-Space Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Infiinite Reality Warping Category:Transformation Category:Martial Artists Category:Nigh-Omnipresent Category:Memes Category:Memetic